


I Mean it This Time

by HaroThar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Sicfic, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroThar/pseuds/HaroThar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The wolf cries true. Someone who typically over-exaggerates their illness isn't faking it this time. Starring pale Feferi and Eridan!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Mean it This Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FudgingPastry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FudgingPastry/gifts).



“Feeeeeeeeeeeeef,” Eridan whined, “Fef, I’m in agony over here!” His voice was a cracking, static mess, not to mention it hurt!

“Glub glub I’m shore!” Feferi replied. She papped him firmly three times on the side of his face, “You’re fin! You’re just being dramatic again!”

“No, Fef, I swear, I’m really sick this time! Reel-ly sick!”

Feferi giggled and softened slightly. “Eri-baybe, you are full of ship!”

“I swear to cod I’m not, Fef, my head is actually poundin’ right now.”

“Take some aspirin and get over it you guppy. Wave gotta feed my lusus tonight, remember?”

“Can’t you feed her on your own? Or just let the rustbloods die?”

“Eridan!”

“I’m serious Fef I am in no shape to go out orphaning tonight.”

“I’m sea-rious too! Get off your bass and let’s go!”

“Fef, I cannot express to you how much I cannot do that right now.”

“Up!”

“Fef-”

“Up up up! You’re fin!”

Feferi hauled Eridan up by his armpits and set him on his not-so-steady feet. 

“Sea? You’re perfectly alright, now let’s-”

A wave of lightheaded dizziness came over Eridan, and next thing he knew his face was about to become very close friends with the floor.

“Oh ship!” Feferi yelled, catching Eridan not a second too soon. “Hey, Eridan, oh my cod, are you _actually_ sick right now?”

“Fef I have been tellin’ you that for the last ten minutes.”

“I thought you were just being sea-atrical again! I’m sorry baybe, here, let’s get you comfy on a couch. I still otter feed my lusus soon, but I’ll get you set up before I leave.

Eridan nodded and half-hugged his moirail clumsily. He hated to see her go, once she was satisfied that he was properly bundled and taken care of, but hey, on the bright side, she’d promised to come back. Which meant that he could totally cash in on the fact that he was sick enough to faint and get some serious moirail doting action. Was that a petty thing to think? Probably. But hey, it was normal to want your ‘rails attention, right?


End file.
